A Night in the RV
by Tawny-Fern
Summary: Beck and Jade spend a night together in Beck's recreational home. Fluff.  Suggestive; minor cursing.


**A/N: I'm baaaaccckkk! I know you're excited. Okay, maybe not. I have nothing to say here. So read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm.. let's see.. if I was rich enough to buy Victorious off Dan, I could also buy a Porsche, an Italian villa, and a horse. Since I have none of these, I think we can figure out that I don't own this lovely TV show either.**

Beck was just sitting on his couch, watching Full House (his guilty pleasure that Jade has teased him about numerous times), when it all began.

Of course, by "it", we mean what happens every weekend and a lot of weeknight at his recreational vehicle/house-type-thing: Jade arriving to stay the night.

Jade's parents usually didn't try to contest their daughter's staying with her boyfriend.. at night.. with no parental supervision.. completely alone and free to do as they wish… but, then again, they were never going win to win the Parent of the Year award. And, of course, neither Beck nor Jade minded this oversight in the least.

"Dude! Let me in!" Jade yelled from outside the door.

"I gave you a key! I think you should know how to unlock doors, seeing as you're sixteen years old!" Beck called back. His lovely girlfriend fell silent, although he could tell she was probably mad at him now. She wouldn't stay that way for long, she never did, not over small stuff like that. Plus, Beck could usually distract her with more…. enjoyable.. pastimes. Lost in thought, Beck jumped when the RV's door flew open and hit the shiny silver siding of his home. "Jade! You are seriously going to break my door one day! And then hobos or murders or clowns can break in and watch me while I sleep or steal my food!"

"Clowns? Are you for real?"

"Clowns are scary!"

"To a five year old! Wuss."

"I am not a wuss."

"You're watching The Wiggles."

"No, I'm watching Full House." He said triumphantly. Smirking, his girlfriend pointed to the tv. Sure enough, the Wiggles were dancing and singing almost silently across its screen. "Oh… well I swear that wasn't on earlier!"

"…right." She responded, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, even if you were watching Full House, it doesn't make you any less wussier." Beck opened his mouth to protest. "Give up now; you'll lose anyway." Beck knew she was right. Even if she couldn't win with words, she'd beat on him until he gave up. He's not whipped in the least.

"I'm bored now." Jade stated. "Entertain me."

"Well…. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't care." She deadpanned. Despite this, he knew she'd probably shoot down all his suggestions. She was Jade, after all.

"Uh, well, we could watch tv.. play a board game.. order a pizza since it's ten pm and I haven't eaten dinner yet.." he trailed off, feeling hopeful towards his last suggestion.

"Well, I am kind of hungry. Let's get a pizza."

"Gasp! The lady agrees with her humble man-servant for once."

"Shut up and order the damn pizza. Without onions."

"Like I didn't know." She stuck out her tongue at him.

While Beck called Omar's, which, conveniently, stayed open until eleven on Saturdays, Jade wandered around his familiar RV, not really looking for anything. She spotted a pair of scissors resting on his tiny desk, and picked them up to play with them because she is Jade and that is what she does.

"Babe?" Beck said once he had finished ordering their pizza "Can you put those down? You're scaring me."

"Really?" she smirked. "Good." She walked towards him with her scissors held out in front of her, and sat on his lap, holding them in a half-threatening sort of manner. "I like scaring you. It's fun."

"Our ideas of fun are very different."

"So you don't find our position fun? 'Cause I do."

"It's not that.." he answered, taking the scissors out of her hands and placing them on the floor away from her. "Much better. Now this is fun." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling her relax against him. She pressed closer to him, enjoying his warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jade got up and pulled a book out of her bag.

"Seriously? You abandon your poor, lonely boyfriend for a book?" She glared at him in response. "What are you reading, anyway? He leaned in to get a closer look, but she pulled her book away.

"'Torture Methods for the Teenage Boyfriend'" she said, smirking at his pained look.

"No, really."

"You don't believe me? Here, I can demonstrate…" Without waiting for his response, she dropped the book and jumped on him, knocking him flat on the bed. She leaned down to kiss him, almost gently at first, then got progressively rougher, their tongues battling. Beck was used to this kind of thing, and wasn't really sure where torture came into it, as he was enjoying it immensely.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, ad Jade bit his lower lip. _Hard._"Ow!" He yelped. Jade sat up, smirking as always.

"Your lip is bleeding." She said.

"No thanks to you."

"Get the door. I'm hungry."

"How do you know that I didn't ask Tori to come over and she's the one at the door?"

"BECK!"

"Kidding, kidding." She still looked angry, but he kissed her quickly, and got up to answer the door.

"Finally. I've been standing here for a while. I have a job to do, you know!" said the pimply teenage delivery boy at the door. "Hey, cutie…" he drawled, upon seeing Jade. Beck stiffened, and, glaring at the pizza-bearing idiot, paid him, took the pizza, and slammed the door in his face. He didn't tip him. They could hear the boy's angry yells through the door.

"I'll have to talk to Omar about his delivery boys." Beck growled, sitting down next to Jade, who was grinning. "Why are you so happy?"

"You're jealous." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No point in arguing, I suppose?"

"Not really. I'll win anyway."

"…so why was us making out torture?"

"Well, I did bite you. Really hard. I mean, I tasted blood."

"Yes, I know. Do you like the taste of my blood or something?"

"…maybe."

"Jade! That was a rhetorical question!"

"So?"

"Now I'm afraid to sleep."

"Can we eat now? I think the pizza's getting cold."

"'Oh, the pizza's getting cold! Not the pizza!"

"…did you really just quote Spongebob at me?"

"Did you really just catch the fact that I just quoted Spongebob at you?"

"…..no."

"Yes you did."

"We're going to eat the damn pizza right now." She said, angrily, and picked up a slice, as did he, after some hesitation and great amusement towards her. "What the hell? There are onions on this pizza!"

"Babe, clam down, it's not the end-"

"OH YES IT WILL BE, BECK OLIVER, UNLESS YOU STOP RIGHT THERE." He did. "Now, pick the idiotic onions off of this idiotic pizza for me."

"Don't call the onions idiotic. You'll hurt their feelings." He said to her as he began removing the offensive toppings from their pizza.

"Good. They deserve to feel bad. And die. In an incinerator."

"Of all things, why an incinerator?" he asked, very confused and slightly afraid.

"It sounds like it'd be a painful way die to die."

"Gee, really." He said, sarcastically. "Here, your pizza is now onion free."

"Thanks." Did she really just thank him? "Now, shut up and let's eat."

"Yes, my lady." She said, smiling at her. She smiled back, a real, true smile, not often seen outside of his recreational vehicle. Beck leaned back, Jade curling up against him, and he enjoyed the pizza, the feeling of his beautiful girlfriend cuddled up beside him, and the relative peace of the night. Beck loved nights like this, and he loved spending them with Jade most of all.

**A/N: Short and sweet. I might write another, but right now it's 11:30 at night. It'll be more Bade, though (my fave!) and probably more fluff. I like fluff. Also, if I do write another, I can be a beta, which I would love and be better at than writing.**

**I don't own Spongebob, either, for the record. Nor the Krusty Krab Pizza jingle. Which is now stuck in my head! **

**Anyone want to give me a horse?**

**Review, por favor! Do it for the pizza!**


End file.
